coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8015 (12th December 2012)
Plot Carla secretly tops her coffee with whisky in the café. Peter's oblivious. David's spent the night on the sofa at No.8, still angry with Kylie for kissing Tommy. They bicker and Kylie threatens to take Max and leave. Gail's weary. Carla tells Rob that she's restructuring the workforce while she's back and offers him a job as Head of Distribution. Rob's furious at the demotion. Steve informs Brian that Dennis has been holding up his cab again. When Brian tells him to complain to the Council, Steve gilds the lily, adding that Dennis is also mean to the children. Brian agrees to look into the matter and Steve's pleased. Leanne asks Eva to be her bridesmaid. Eva bites her tongue and accepts. Leanne agrees to let Peter collect Simon from school. Peter's grateful. He mentions that he's thinking of sticking around for good. Paul and Eileen join Stella and Vince Lonsdale on their lunch date at the bistro. Tipsy Carla struggles to keep on top of her work. Rob enjoys seeing her floundering and refuses to help until she finally reinstates him as assistant manager. Karl hangs around the bistro observing Stella's date. Paul and Eileen try to keep the conversation flowing but it becomes apparent that Vince and Stella have nothing in common. Stella makes her excuses and flees, as Karl looks on pityingly. Carla's forced to agree when Peter's waylaid and asks her to collect Simon from school. Kylie looks for a flat. Trying to restore order, Gail announces she will not see Max turned out of his home, so if David wants to end his marriage, he can be the one to move out. David's shocked. Carla arrives to collect Simon, who immediately susses that she's drunk. He refuses to get into her car, snatches her keys and runs off. Gail's disappointed when a recuperated Lewis moves back to his flat. Nick persuades Leanne to let David stay with them for a while. Leanne's startled when Simon arrives from school and explains how drunken Carla tried to drive him home. Brian questions Dennis about Steve's allegation. Dennis is affronted and quits. Leanne tackles Carla outside the factory. Their argument turns into a violent cat fight. Steve, Michelle and Rob intervene as the factory girls look on. Leanne throws Carla into the gutter and warns her to stay away from Simon. Carla's humiliated. Karl sympathises with Stella over her disastrous date and tells her that he misses her. Peter's taken aback that Carla's been drinking. She's sick of living her life according to his whims and refuses to stay in Weatherfield. Peter's angry with her for being willing to endanger Simon. Carla tells him to go to hell and stalks off. Cast Regular cast *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Karl Munro - John Michie *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *Vince Lonsdale - Antony Bessick Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Barlow's Bookies *Roy's Rolls *Bessie Street School - Playground Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne tackles Carla after finding out she was drunk when she tried to drive Simon home, and their argument turns into a catfight; Stella goes on a disappointing date; and Gail sides with Kylie as her feud with David continues. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,180,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2012 episodes